This application is based on and claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-251913, filed Aug. 22, 2001 the entire contents of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an engine fuel delivery system for an engine, and more particularly to an improved engine fuel delivery system incorporated within an intake passage body improving the cooling of delivery fuel and allowing for a more compact engine design.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Engines typically incorporate a fuel delivery system. The fuel delivery system commonly uses externally mounted fuel delivery conduits to delivery fuel to a fuel injection system.
Operator demand for smooth running, highly responsive engines with improved fuel economy can be addressed with externally mounted fuel delivery systems. The ability to provide the engine with an accurately measured amount of fuel allows the engine to operate smoothly during various conditions.
Due to compact engine design demands, fuel delivery systems are placed very close to the engine body and therefore the fuel is unnecessarily heated allowing for unwanted fuel vaporization. Some outboard engine designs fail to deliver fuel to and from the engine at proper, efficient temperatures. These engine designs cannot reliably provide an optimal fuel delivery environment to allow the engine to perform at its highest potential.
One aspect of the present invention includes the realization that a portion of an induction system can be used to form a fuel conduit for a fuel injection system. By using a portion of the induction system to form a fuel conduit for the fuel injection system, the fuel can be kept at a more uniform temperature.
Another aspect of the present invention includes various fuel injector mounting embodiments to correctly position the fuel injector, simplify production, and lower overall production costs.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, an engine includes an engine body comprising a cylinder body having at least one variable volume combustion chamber. At least one intake port opens into the chamber. An induction system communicates with the intake port through at least one intake passage. An intake valve is moveable to regulate communication between the induction system and the combustion chamber through the port and the intake passage. A fuel delivery system includes at least one fuel delivery passage connected to at least one fuel injector. The fuel delivery passage is defined by the intake passage. The fuel injector is positioned between the cylinder body and the intake passage. The intake passage communicates with the fuel injector and the fuel injector is configured to deliver fuel to the combustion chamber.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, an engine comprises an engine body defining at least one combustion chamber. An induction system is configured to guide air to the combustion chamber. A fuel system comprises at least one fuel passage configured to deliver fuel to the combustion chamber for combustion therein. At least a portion of the fuel passage is defined by a portion of the induction system.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an internal combustion engine comprises an engine body defining at least one combustion chamber. An induction system is configured to guide air to the combustion chamber. A fuel system is configured to deliver fuel to the combustion chamber for combustion therein. The fuel system includes at least one fuel injector mounted for injecting fuel directly into the combustion chamber. The induction system including means for defining at least a portion of the fuel system.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an outboard motor comprises an engine, the engine includes an engine body defining at least one combustion chamber therein. An induction system is configured to guide air to the combustion chamber. A fuel injection system is configured to inject fuel for combustion in the combustion chamber. The fuel injection system includes at least one fuel injector and a fuel delivery passage configured to deliver fuel to the fuel injector. At least one portion of the induction system defines at least a portion of the fuel delivery passage.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, an outboard motor comprises an internal combustion engine. The engine includes an engine body defining at least one combustion chamber therein. An induction system is configured to guide air to the engine body for combustion in the combustion chamber. A fuel system is configured to supply fuel for combustion in the combustion chamber. The induction system also comprises means for defining at least a portion of a fuel passage of the fuel system.